1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile terminal with BLUETOOTH features, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for establishing a BLUETOOTH connection to BLUETOOTH devices in a mobile terminal, and a computer-readable medium thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
BLUETOOTH technology, a short range wireless communications technology at the 2.4 GHz band, commercially available from the “BLUETOOTH SPECIAL INTEREST GROUP, INC.” allows communication devices to wirelessly communicate at close range without using wires. The BLUETOOTH technology uses an Industrial Scientific Medical (ISM) wireless band of 2.4 GHz that does not require authorization to use. A BLUETOOTH system supports point-to-point and point-to-multipoint connections between BLUETOOTH devices with BLUETOOTH features.
The BLUETOOTH technology is used for headsets, car kits which are hands-free devices mounted in vehicles, speakers, etc., and used to connect printers, keyboards, a mouse, etc., to personal computers (PCs) without cables. In addition, the BLUETOOTH technology is also used in various mobile terminals such as mobile phones, smart phones, tablet PCs, and laptop computers. A mobile terminal may transfer voice and data to various BLUETOOTH devices such as headsets, car kits and speakers, using the BLUETOOTH technology.
However, each time a user wants to newly connect a BLUETOOTH device to a mobile terminal or to switch from the BLUETOOTH device connected to the mobile terminal to another BLUETOOTH device, the user is typically annoyingly required to manipulate the mobile terminal directly to establish a new connection to the BLUETOOTH device or to switch to another BLUETOOTH device.